The Hopsital Visits and the Repercussions
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Gibbs is in a coma and Jenny visits him every day. Was going to be based on Hiatus - part 1 but I got side tracked and had different ideas so the first couple of chapters have scenes from the episode. JIBBS, TIVA & MCABBY! Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or any characters/backstories.
1. The Explosion

**Author's Note - I'm back! I wrote this while on holiday last week, enjoy!**

"He's suffered a concussion but there are no signs of intra-cerebral hemorrhaging." said the doctor. Right now Jenny's main concern wasn't all the papers or the dinner at The White House she had just left. Tonight her focus was on Gibbs. She desperately wanted him to get better. She had never stopped loving him and she didn't want him to die without knowing her feelings for him.

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" Abby interrupted her thoughts.

"He should be fine." replied the doctor calmly.

"I don't want to hear should be! I want to hear will be!"

"Abby." the director cut in, her tone a warning.

"Should be is not positive." Abby complained.

"Enough, Abs." her voice was softer this time. She too was worried about Gibbs. She led Abby to the cafeteria to get coffee (or Caf-Pow! in Abby's case).

Meanwhile Tony, Ziva and McGee were at the scene collecting evidence. McGee hadn't gone into the room yet.

"Don't let Tony smell fear or else he'll just-" she was cut off by Tony himself."  
"I'll what Zi?" He stood in the doorway.  
"Make a complete donkey of McGee."

"Ass Ziva, make a complete ass of him. Yeah, I suppose I would. Funny though." he laughed as he stared into the space above Ziva as if imagining what he would do.

"Told you so." she said smugly to a scared looking McGee.

After Tony had sent McGee on his 'special job' he stood behind Ziva, watching.

"What?" she asked abruptly.

"Nothing, I, I was just making sure you were working properly." he lied.

"You were looking at my butt and you know it!"

"No I wasn't! I'm hurt you would think I would do that!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." she pointed out. he feigned a moan.

"Ok, you got me." He put his hands in the air to surrender, "I was totally staring at you. I'm a guy and you are gorg-, I mean a woman!" he corrected himself.

"Were you going to say I am gorgeous?" she asked, a sly smirk on her face.

"No, I, I was going to say gorgeously...err...assassiny." His attempt of worming his way out of the situation failed. She laughed, the smirk still there.

"If you say so, my little hairy butt." He laughed at the nickname she had given him while they were undercover.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth sweetcheeks!" _If she can use my name, I can use hers..._

"Sure. Because assassiny is a word."

"Well, erm, I'm gonna go check on McGee, make sure he hasn't puked on our crime scene." he backed away slowly then broke into a run.

Back at the hospital Jenny was still with Gibbs. Abby had gone back to her lab to process the evidence. Jenny had no intention of leaving. She had held his hand and spoke to him. She spoke of Paris and of the time they were more than colleagues. Not too loudly, she didn't want anyone to find out about their lives before she was director. Dr Todd Gelfand came through too tell her the results of the tests. They were normal. Nothing could explain why he wasn't coming out of the coma he had buried himself in.

"Was this man a marine?" he asked after letting the news of the tests sink in.

"Yes."  
"Wounded in Desert Storm?"

"He has a purple Heart."

"That's it! I treated him in Kuwait!"

"Jethro never told me he was wounded in Desert Storm." she was puzzled.  
"He was in a coma when we evaced him to Frankfurt"

"Is he in pain?"

"Certainly not extreme pain. He may hurting, but the only way to know is for him to tell us. That's the expression he had in ninety-one. It's more anguish than pain. He was in a coma for nineteen days." Jenny was speechless. Why had Jethro not told her this?

"How do you explain that?" she asked, trying to hold herself together.

"Sometimes patients don't seem to want to wake up." He shrugged and went to get coffee.

Abby was holed up in her lab hugging Bert when McGee walked in.

"What are you doing?"  
"Worrying."

"Abby. Gibbs will be ok. It is Gibbs. He'll be fine, I promise."  
"I know Timmy, but what if he isn't? I can't live without Gibbs!"  
"You'll have me."  
"I love you Timmy but you aren't Gibbs! I want him to walk through that door and say 'What ya got Abs?' and then give me a Caf-Pow! and a kiss before saying 'Good work Abs.'. I miss him Tim."

"I promise he'll be ok!" Just then the elevator doors opened and Ziva walked over.

"Hi."  
"Has the director called?" Abby asked hopefully.

"About what?"  
"About Gibbs!"

"Oh, no."

"'Cause you know the way you're acting, you might have just, I don't know, forgotten to tell us! What if they were Gibbs' guts on the floor?" she pointed to the crime scene picture on the screen,  
"Oh, for God's sake, Abby. They're not."  
"I said what if they were!"  
"The color would be more coffee brown than red."

Abby slapped Ziva across the face so hard it surprised her. She didn't think Abby could hurt anyone. Naturally Ziva slapped back and the two girls got into a bitch slap fight. McGee backed out to the elevator and ran into Tony as he was getting out, causing Tony's nose to bleed in the process.

"Whatever you came to say better be pretty damn important." said Tony once he had wiped his bloody nose on McGee's tie.

"Abby slapped Ziva, and Ziva slapped her back."

"Damn! I missed it! All right. Assemble the team including Abby."


	2. Tony and Ziva are left alone

Author's note - Like I said this chapter has a few scenes from Hiatus - part 1 but the rest of the fic doesn't. Please review! Enjoy!

_"Abby slapped Ziva, and Ziva slapped her back." _

_"Damn! I missed it! All right. Assemble the team including Abby."_

Tony had gathered McGee, Ziva and Abby in the bullpen for a meeting and was now stood in front of the two girls. "Okay, what happened?"

"She hit me first!" they both said simultaneously.

"I don't care who hit who first. Make friends and shake hands." The women shook hands obediently, "Now hug." Abby pulled Ziva into a tight embrace. "Now a deep tongue kiss." Tony smirked. Both women punched him before Abby and McGee headed down to the lab.

"Deep tongue kiss? Really Tony?"

"I'm sorry Zi, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes Tony, you would get so much pleasure out of it it's strange!"

"Ahh, but Zivah, there is nothing wrong with being strange. I thought you _liked_ differentguys, not plain ordinary ones." his voice was so flirtatious it made Ziva dizzy.

"Well, you thought wrong." she said, with the same flirty tone as he had used. It took all her willpower not to kiss him as she moved past him, deliberately keeping their bodies less than an inch apart. She wanted to wind him up at the possibility of them and it seemed she was doing a good job for as she left she heard him exhale loudly and say to himself "God, she drives me crazy!". At hearing this, Ziva held in a laugh until she got to the elevator.

Once inside she burst out laughing and was was still in a fit of uncontrollable giggles when she reached the morgue.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ducky remarked.

"Oh yes I am Ducky!"

"Care to share why? How have you tormented poor Tony this time?"

"Oh it is nothing Ducky, I just had a joke with him that is all."

"Well be careful Gibbs doesn't see you 'having a joke' or he might knock you two in to comas." Ziva blushed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. No rules will be broken." she assured him. "What have you got Ducky?"

"Well it appears that our victim was sat on the bomb."

"Why would you sit on a bomb?" asked Palmer.

"I have done, twice in fact. First time I was young, second time I was foolish."

"Why did you sit on a bomb?"

"I told you, first time I was young, second time I was foolish. Gosh boy, do you ever listen?" Ziva left them, still laughing.

Jenny was still with Gibbs. His eyelids had been fluttering all night while he was in a deep REM sleep. He had a pained expression on his face and the only thing Jenny could guess he was thinking of was Shannon and Kelly. She knew he tried to avoid thinking of them but she also knew he often failed at that task. Suddenly she felt his hand grip around her fingers. She looked at his face. He was starting to move his head from side to side rapidly and Jenny was getting worried. "Doctor!" she shouted.

"What's happened?" asked the doctor as he rushed into the room.

"Look!" she motioned to Gibbs' head that was now thrashing around on the bed. "I was holding his hand and he squeezed back!"

"Ok he's trying to wake up. We'll see if we can help him." He started to check the stat screens and called a nurse through to help him. Jenny stood outside as the staff helped him wake. Once it was safe and he was awake she entered the room. "Hello Jethro."

"Jen?"

"Yes Jethro, it's me." she was over the moon that he was alright.

"Jen, what happened?"

"You were on a ship with an undercover NCIS agent and a bomb went off."

"NCIS?"

"You work there, remember?"

"No, the only thing I remember about NCIS is Shannon and Kelly. Jen, what's happened to me?" He looked like he was going to cry which was unusual for Gibbs.

"I don't know Jethro." she turned to the doctor, "Doc, what's wrong with him?"

"Amnesia is not uncommon for patients who have been in a coma. Tell me Jethro, what is the last date you remember?"

"1992."

"It is 2014. I'm sorry Director but we will have to keep him under observation until the amnesia wears off. You can still visit."

"Of course. Could you give us a moment please." The doctors left the room. "Jethro, what do you remember about me?"

"Paris." he tried to laugh.


	3. What's going on in the lab?

Author's note - I won't be able to update over the weekend so I will try to update tomorrow instead. Enjoy!

_"Jethro, what do you remember about me?"_

_"Paris." he tried to laugh_

The team had rushed to the hospital at the news of Gibbs' recovery. Jenny had warned them of his state of mind but Abby was intent on seeing him. Once they had arrived they met Jenny in the cafeteria. She then let them talk to the doctor about his condition. Abby broke down in tears when she saw him. Gibbs was confused but there was something that he recognised in the goth. He had the same dé ja vu feeling with the man and the woman. The only person he remembered was Jenny. He didn't remember signing up for NCIS even though he was apparently one of the finest agents, he also didn't remember any bomb or explosion. He had been told that amnesia was normal for patients like him but it frustrated him that he couldn't remember.

When the team arrived back, letting Jenny talk to Gibbs, they were all in a better mood. Abby and Ziva had forgiven each other and McGee had let Tony off for smearing his tie with blood. Once again McGee and Abby were in the lab, leaving Tony and Ziva all alone at their desks. "So, what do you think McGeek and Abs do down there?" asked Tony, breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"I don't know? Maybe they geek out about computers or DNA or something?"

"Yeah, I don't know. What would you say about doing some spy work?"

"I'd say yeah! Lets go spy on them!" She headed to the elevator.

"No!" shouted Tony, "If we go in the elevator they will be warned but if we go down the stairs..." he trailed off, a mischievous smirk on his face.

They headed down the stairs, making sure that they were still quiet as they spoke in case Abby or McGee could hear them. When they reached the stairs they hid behind the doors and watched. McGee was holding Abby in his arms and whispering something to her before kissing the top of her head. As much as Tony wanted to interrupt them he also wanted to see what would happen next. He was glad he stayed hidden because a couple of seconds later he looked in again to see Abby and Mcgee kissing. He glanced over a Ziva who was stood at the other side of the doors, eyes wide in shock. Ziva turned to face him. They stood staring at each other for 5 minutes before turning back to the scene in front of them. Both struggled to stifle a giggle as Abby and McGee kissed again, McGee's hands making their way down her body and stopping in the crease of her back. Tony and Ziva decided to head back upstairs and leave the lovebirds to it.

Back upstairs Tony and Ziva were trying to get over McGee and Abby hooking up when Tony had a thought. _Maybe I could go out with Ziva if McGeek and Abs are together? She flirts back at me so I might have a chance...I might ask her._ "Tony," Ziva interrupted his thoughts, "What will Gibbs say when he finds out about Abby and McGee?"

"Well Ziva, he loves Abs so they're safe but I don't think we should tell him just yet. Not while he's in the condition he's in. Maybe we could have some fun with it first..." Ziva recognised the smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Oh just some teasing and maybe tricking them into telling us..."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Pretend we're going out."


	4. Will Ziva agree?

Author's Note - I'm so glad I have time to post this! I am going away and might only post on Monday so sit tight! Enjoy!

_"What are you thinking?" she asked._

_"Oh just some teasing and maybe tricking them into telling us..."_

_"And how do you propose we do that?"_

_"Pretend we're going out."_

"Ok, and you want us to just tell them we are going out. Completely out of the blue?"

"Well, we may have to play act a little before we say it." Tony was enjoying this.

"What like kissing and stuff?"

"We've kissed before, _and_ done other stuff."

"Tony! Fine. I'll pretend I am your girlfriend! But only until Abby and McGee tell us! No longer!"

"Ok but are you really that put off at the idea of being my girlfriend?"

"Tony, no, but my way of getting them to tell us would've been slightly different. That's all."

"They would probably be dead or in hospital by the time you were finished with them!"

"Who would be dead?" asked Abby as she walked over to them.

"Oh, just the suspect we have. He would be dead if Ziva interrogated him her way."

"Oh. Ziva why do you look sheepish? You have the 3 little pigs look."

"Oh it is nothing Abby, don't worry about it. I'm sure you have _other_ things on your mind."

"Ok well we have a fingerprint match from the one we lifted from a piece if the bomb we found. It belongs to our suspect, Mr Gary Williams."

"Right, Ziva and I will go tell the Director, McGee you send out a bolo to all ports and police stations in the possible places he could've gone and Abby help him." Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear before Tony grabbed her by the waist and put his arm around her. Once in the elevator Ziva asked him what had had done it for.

"Well sweet cheeks I thought you were my girlfriend. I was just showing how much I love you."

"It is just pretend and only when we are with them, not around Jenny either!"

"Come on Zi, I thought you were friends! It's thanks to her that you got the job! Please Zi?" he pulled a sorrowful face complete with puppy eyes.

"Fine, just don't ever pull that face again!" she laughed, "Anyway, what will we say if she asks? We can't say about Abby and McGee!"

"Just say that I am nothing but a friend to you!"

"As long as I can drive!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Do I get the choice of music?"

"If you promise not to chose the Sound of Music soundtrack!"

"You spoil all the fun my little hairy butt!"

Once Jenny had been told of the new evidence and had assured Tony and Ziva that she would be back before 8 she spoke to Gibbs. "Do you remember them?" she asked after the two agents had left.

"I don't know. There is something about them but I don't remember them fully. Jen, I want to remember but I can't!"

"Jethro, it's ok. That's normal for people who have been in the same situation as you. You will always have me."

"I know Jen and I love you for it. If I could move I would kiss you right now."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." she laughed.

"And I wouldn't want it to be the last."


	5. Making it realistic

**Author's note - Sorry it's been so long! I was at my grandma's and I didn't have my laptop! I am currently writing another fic that should be up soon. Enjoy!  
**

_"I know Jen and I love you for it. If I could move I would kiss you right now."_

_"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." she laughed._

_"And I wouldn't want it to be the last."  
_

Abby and McGee were alone in the lab. Tony and Ziva were still out and the Director was with Gibbs. Abby wanted to talk to McGee about their relationship and decided that it was the right moment. _Better now or never_ she thought. "Tim, we've been dating for a couple of weeks now and no one knows. When should we tell them?"

"I don't know Abs, I don't want to rush things."

"Maybe in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, if that's when you think you'll be ready then go for it. I'm fine whatever. Is it just me or were Tony and Ziva a little close before?"

"I thought that. Maybe they've finally gotten together! Maybe they confessed their unconditional love for each other and right are making out right now!"

"Abby, this is Tony. Biggest commitment freak ever. I don't think they're together. He's probably just flirting with her that's all."

"You say that about Tony but that was the pre-Jeanne him, now he has changed for the better. He loved Jeanne and was hurt when they broke up. I can tell he loves Ziva."

"What really, he's changed? I don't believe that!"

"Well it's true! How many times this week has Tony boasted about his night to you?"

"None, but seriously you think they're together?"

"Yeah!"

It was getting late and Tony and Ziva were getting hungry so they decided to get some food. The only place open apart from the obvious fast food places was a little Chinese takeaway. They paid for their food and took it outside to eat. It started to rain do they sat in their car and talked. "So, sweet cheeks," he said, "How was the food?"

"Very good as usual. How about yours?"

"Same. Do you think McGee and Abby bought us as a couple?"

"I think so."

"Maybe we'll have to make it more realistic."

"Wh-" He kissed her. It was not the first time they had kissed but to Ziva it felt different. More passionate. It didn't feel like another undercover mission, it felt real. After he had pulled away he smirked and said "I'm sorry sweet cheeks, I just had to."

It took a couple of minutes for Ziva to recover. "Wh, wh, Tony! What was the meaning of that?"

"I told you, I just had to! You're too irresistible!" He still had that smirk on his face.

"Tony! I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" the smirk had disappeared from his face, "I have waited ages to do that!"

"I, I, really?"she stuttered softly, "I didn't know you liked me like that."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now, I've messed it up and now it'll never be the same again and neither will we. Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Why would I want to forget this?" she said before kissing him again.

"Ziva?"

"Yes my little hairy butt?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time."

"Of course."


	6. Interrogating Mr Williams

Author's note - I go back to school on Tuesday so I will post less but I'm still gonna write! Enjoy!

_"Ziva?"_

_"Yes my little hairy butt?"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time."_

_"Of course."_

Jenny had been away from her office long enough and was dreading the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She had said her goodbyes to Gibbs (which involved a kiss on his part) and had rang Cynthia telling her to get the President in the phone for when she came back. She still needed to explain why she had left the dinner in such a hurry and she thought that he would like to be informed that one of the country's finest NCIS agents had been in a coma and had amnesia. After explaining everything she retreated to her office with her head in her hands. She was soon disturbed by a knock on the door. It was Tony. "Director, we've gotten the suspect in ."We've got the suspect in custody if you want to talk to him."

"No thank you, I will watch though."

"Ok."

They made their way to the interrogation room. Jenny watched as Tony and Ziva questioned the man. She could see that Ziva's interrogation techniques had changed a lot. She was no longer injuring the suspects. She was now sat opposite Mr Williams, who was notably sweating, talking to him as Tony circled the room. The man was fidgeting nervously, his face pale. Ziva started talking to Tony about Gibbs and the explosion. Tony walked behind Gary and slammed his hands down on the man's shoulders causing him to jump. Ziva laughed as she watched Tony imitate the man. She showed him pictures of the crime scene. "These are pictures of an explosion." she then showed him the picture of the victim, "This is a man who was killed because of the bomb. He was unknowingly sat on tip of the explosive as it went off."

"I, I didn't want to plant it! They made me! They said if I didn't plant it then they would kill my brother!" the man was sobbing now, his whole body vibrating with emotion.

"Who said they would kill your brother? Who?" asked Tony.

"I didn't see their face. They gave me a phone call when they wanted me to do something. Whenever I rang back it said the number had been disconnected."

"Ok, if you could just give us the number then we can try and find your brother." said Tony as Ziva slid a blank sheet of paper across the table and handed him a pen.

Tony and Ziva made their way down to the lab with the phone number in hand. They gave it to Abby and McGee and during McGee's attempts to trace the calls made to Williams' cell Abby asked Tony and Ziva about their relationship. "Are you two going out?"

"Errmm..." Ziva squirmed in her chair.

"Yes." said Tony proudly. "What about you and McGeek here?"

"Yeah, we are. We were gonna tell you but I wasn't ready and then Gibbs was hurt..." she trailed off.

"I am sorry Abby but yesterday we snuck down to the lab and we saw you and McGee were, how do you say it, getting it on? No?" interrupted Ziva.

"Oh my God, you saw that!"

"Sorry Abby!" laughed Tony.

"Tony, you aren't going to tease me endlessly about this are you?" asked McGee.

"Of course I am Probie! Just don't hurt Abby or you'll have me to deal with."

"Thanks Tony but I don't have to tell you what Ziva will do if you hurt her!"

"I will not deny anything McGee!" piped up Ziva.


	7. The Raid

Author's Note - I managed to get a little time to publish this but I will be really busy tomorrow. I only go back on Tuesday so I might be able to post before then. Enjoy!

_"Tony, you aren't going to tease me endlessly about this are you?" asked McGee._

_"Of course I am Probie! Just don't hurt Abby or you'll have me to deal with."_

_"Thanks Tony but I don't have to tell you what Ziva will do if you hurt her!"_

_"I will not deny anything McGee!" piped up Ziva._

Back at the hospital Leroy Jethro Gibbs was beginning to get better. He was remembering various names of his colleagues. Jenny visited often and that had helped him a lot. He still missed Shannon and Kelly but he had realised that he wanted Jenny to be his future. Jenny arrived at the hospital every day at 10am but it was now 11am and she still wasn't there. Jethro was worried. Just as he was about to ask the doctor if he knew where she was a slightly flustered Abby burst in. "Hi Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs."

"Yay! You're better!" she flung herself onto the injured NCIS agent causing him to wince. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I completely forgot! Anyway I came to tell you that we know who tried to blow you up and that the Director isn't here because she's taking your place as senior field agent in the ambush."

"She's what?"

"Senior field agent. You know, what you were?"

"Yeah Abs, I know what it is, but she can't she's director!"

"She's in charge Gibbs."

"I know, but she hasn't been in the field for years!"

"Oh my God you're worried!"

"Yes Abby I'm worried!"

"That's so cute!"

The team were in position at the warehouse where the phone calls had been coming from. Jenny was at the front, McGee covered the back and Tony and Ziva took the sides. The warehouse was situated in the middle of a desert so the team had a good chance of catching anyone who tried to escape. They had a full back up team ready and waiting. As they approached the building all was quiet. Each member heard Jenny's voice over the radio counting down. As soon as she reached one the doors were kicked in and the agents ran inside, gun in hand. The scene before them drained the blood from their faces. There was six men hanging from the rafters. Their throats had been slit and there was pools of blood at the foot of each man. "Wow," said Tony, "Someone wanted these men dead. It obviously wasn't a suicide!" he pointed to the bullet wounds in their thighs and heads.

"We can't rule anything out Di'Nozzo!" shouted Jenny before calling Ducky.

Once things had been photographed, bagged and tagged they were sent to the lab. Ducky was still carrying out his autopsy so the team waited in the bullpen eating a takeaway. Suddenly a hand came into contact with the back of Tony's head. He spun around to find that it was Gibbs. "Err, Boss? Aren't you meant to be in hospital?"

"I was discharged Di'Nozzo, the Director said I could come back."

"Wh-"

"How are you feeling?" said Ziva, cutting Tony off.

"I'm good, thanks Zivah. How is everyone?"

"We're good. Are you on the case? I can't stand Tony!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm in charge now. You don't have to put up with him anymore!"

"Hey, I am here you know!" cut in Tony, lightly punching Ziva in the arm. She gave him a punch back which called him to yelp in pain.

"We know Di'Nozzo, you don't let us forget!" called Gibbs "I'll be back in a minute, gotta see Abs or she'll never forgive me!" He headed downstairs.

"Tony, what are we gonna do about us now that Gibbs is back?" asked Ziva once Gibbs had gone in the elevator.

"I don't know, maybe he's forgotten about rule 12? Either way we have to tell him!"

"When though? We can't just march up to him and tell him we are going out!"

"Ya just did David!" came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, err, Hi Boss back so soon?" Tony's voice shook nervously.

"Abs and McGee already told me about them so no need to snitch. I came back up to get my glasses so I could see the report."

"So what about us?"

"What about you two?"

"Ziva and I are going out, remember?"

"Yeah and? I have no problem with that as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I told Abby and McGee that as well."

"So just to be clear, you are completely fine with us being together?"

"Yep." Gibbs took his glasses out of his drawer and started to read the report.


	8. Why has Gibbs changed?

Author's Note - So I basically just got soaked by the beach and I had to get into my pajamas because it was that heavy. Hope you're all dry and warm. Enjoy!

_"Ziva and I are going out, remember?"_

_"Yeah and? I have no problem with that as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I told Abby and McGee that as well."_

_"So just to be clear, you are completely fine with us being together?"_

_"Yep." Gibbs took his glasses out of his drawer and started to read the report. _

Tony and Ziva headed down to the lab to talk to McGee and Abby. They were confused by what Gibbs had said and wanted to talk it over with the other couple. They walked in to find Abby and McGee at the computers, fully entranced by what was on the screen. It was obvious that they were involved in whatever they were working on and were oblivious to Tony and Ziva's entrance. "Geeks!" announced Tony. "Earth to Elf lord!" he said into McGee's ear. McGee jumped causing an outburst of laughter from Abby.

"Tony, don't call Timmy! It's not very nice!"

"You laughed!"

"No I didn't!" she denied, "Is there a reason you are down here?"

"Did Gibbs say he was totally cool with you two going out?"

"Yeah why?"

"He said that to us. Do you not think it's strange and completely not Gibbs-ish?"

"Yeah, now I think about it it isn't like him at all."

"I know. There has to be a real reason for why he has just changed his mind about this! If I could only figure out why..."

"Or who?" interrupted Ziva.

"What are you thinking sweet cheeks?"

"Well I'm just saying that Jenny spent a lot of time with Gibbs when he was in hospital and they used to be partners." she said casually.

"Oh my God! You're right! Maybe there is something going on!" Abby giggled.

"She did stay with him and when we went she was always holding his hand." Ziva pointed out.

"Hmmm, maybe there is something going on. We have to go and see Ducky but we will be back later." Tony put his arm around Ziva and they are walked to the elevator.

"Bye!"

Inside the autopsy room Ducky had just finished the autopsy. A couple of seconds after Tony and Ziva had arrived, Gibbs walked in. "What ya got Ducky?" asked Gibbs, taking off him reading glasses.

"Jethro! It's remarkable to see you! You know what happened to you reminds me of something that happened to one of my friends when we were young. You see-"

"Ducky, the autopsy results?"

"Ahh yes. These men were (as Tony said) murdered. The bullet wounds are at the wrong angle to be self-inflicted. See how the line of trajectory is straight. This means that the gun was held straight to the head and thighs. It would be possible to replicate the wounds on your own body however there is not enough GSR or burn marks around the wounds so the shots must have come from a few metres away at least. All 3 men were killed the same way in the same half hour. I've sent the rope, fingerprints, blood and all of the other trace down to Abby."

"Good work Ducky!" Gibbs said as he walked across the room to the doors.

"Jethro wait!" Gibbs turned around to face Ducky, "I'm glad your ok. It worried me when you went into hospital."

"I'm fine now Ducky. Thanks."

The three agents walked into Abby's lab to be welcomed by loud music. The goth was standing by her computer and only noticed they had arrived when Gibbs worked out how to turn off the music. "Gibbs!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi Abs. What ya got?"

"Well the gun that we found at the scene matched the gun that the bullets were fired from. I found fingerprints on the trigger and the barrel belonging to a Mr Howard Williams, brother of the bomb planter." Gibbs placed a Caf-Pow! in front of Abby who took a sip before continuing. " That's not all, Howard has a record and was arrested in 1990 for possession of a weapon and again in 2005 for assault. He is out on probation now and is due to have a meeting in two hours."

"Good work Abs." he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "McGee, put a BOLO out on him."

"Yes boss!"


	9. Finding Howard

Author's note - I have a lot more time than I thought so I will probably update tomorrow but it will also be my last day off! Enjoy!

_"Well the gun that we found at the scene matched the gun that the bullets were fired from. I found fingerprints on the trigger and the barrel belonging to a Mr Howard Williams, brother of the bomb planter." Gibbs placed a Caf-Pow! in front of Abby who took a sip before continuing. " That's not all, Howard has a record and was arrested in 1990 for possession of a weapon and again in 2005 for assault. He is out on probation now and is due to have a meeting in two hours."_

_"Good work Abs." he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "McGee, put a BOLO out on him."_

_"Yes boss!"_

It had been 4 hours since McGee had put the BOLO out on Howard Williams and the team had done nothing but sit around talking. Tony was fed up of small talk and had ran out of conversation topics a couple of hours ago. "Ugh, they don't show this part in movies!" he complained. Suddenly he felt the all too familiar feel of a Gibbs slap to the back of his head. "Oww, Boss!"

"Get over it Di'Nozzo! Got a hit on the BOLO and a warrant for his arrest. Grab your gear!"

The agents grabbed their gear before following Gibbs to the elevator.

Howard Williams' house was a modest semi-detached on the outskirts of Washington D.C. It was fairly modern and had a two car drive next to a well kept garden. It was the vision of a perfect family home. Mr Williams, however, was single and had not had, nor wanted, children of his own. Once again the team split up and were covering the exits and sides. Gibbs was team leader but Jenny didn't want to be left out so she had eyes and ears on the team and was watching from MTAC. She knew Gibbs was very experienced in the field but still got worried when he went in. She watched quietly as they approached. She could see Gibbs knocking at the door and announcing the warrant. There was a loud bang and the team entered. They made sure each room was clear before progressing through the house. Suddenly they heard a noise from the basement. It was a scraping sound. The team went down, led by Gibbs, to follow the sound. The basement was unlike the rest of the house. Compared to the basement, the house was spotless. All over the floor was bits of wood and tools with odd bits if broken glass. In the corner was a dark figure. It looked like it was crouching. The shape got smaller and more curled up with every step closer the team came. Eventually Tony was a metre away and could make out who it was. "Mr Williams." the figure didn't answer, "We have your brother in custody and we need you to come with us. We have a warrant for your arrest."

"You have Gary?"

"Yes." Tony felt obliged to go easy on Mr Williams. There was something child-like about him that made Tony sure he safe, even if he had killed those men. "Please Howard, you need to come with us." The man got up and stood opposite Tony.

"I'll tell you everything if you let Gary go. He's my little brother, please."

"He's already admitted everything, but we may be able to cut him a deal. If you come with us now and admit everything willingly." Tony tried to reason with him. Howard walked toward Gibbs who was standing with the handcuffs open. Tony watched as the cuffs tightened around the man's wrists. He felt a pang of sorrow for him. Howard had tricked his brother into planting a bomb and he had done through blackmail, using himself as leverage. Though the man's reasons were unknown for now, Tony did not think he would ever understand them. He thought of McGee as a brother and would never think of doing anything of the sort. Sure he found him annoying and loved taking the mick out of him but he couldn't do what Howard had done. He walked back to the car, his arm linked with Ziva's.


	10. Finishing off

Author's note - Yay! I was able to update! So this is all Jibbs! Enjoy!

_He thought of McGee as a brother and would never think of doing anything of the sort. Sure he found him annoying and loved taking the mick out of him but he couldn't do what Howard had done. He walked back to the car, his arm linked with Ziva's._

Gibbs had just finished his paperwork on the case and felt he ought to talk to Jenny about some of the things he had said in the hospital. He wanted her to know that what he said hadn't been a blur while under the effects of painkillers, but that they were meant and true from the bottom of his heart.

Jenny was upstairs in her office thinking about Jethro. She wanted to ask him if he remembered what he had said in the hospital and if he meant it. She knew he was still hurting over Shannon and Kelly and she hoped that he had room in his heart for her.

Gibbs walked up the stairs to her office. He strode straight past Cynthia, despite her complaints. When he reached the door he stopped, contemplating if it was the right thing to do. He grabbed the handle and turned it before he could change his mind. The door flung open with such force it surprised even Gibbs, but that didn't stop him. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Jenny who was making her way over to him. "Jenny, I need to speak to you." he said.

"Jethro, what is so important that you burst in here and interrupt me while filing paperwork?"

"Jenny, some of the things I said in the hospital well," Jenny braced her self for the fall, "I meant every last word. I still miss them but I want to move on, with you." More had come out than expected. _Maybe it's a side affect of the drugs _thought Gibbs.

"Jethro I appreciate the thought but I don't know. It's not that I don't love you but I'm your boss and doesn't this contradict rule #12?"

"The reason I have let Abby and McGee and Tony and Ziva be together is because I have changed my mind. That rule is stupid if it gets in the way and makes you unhappy. I would be happy with you Jenny. Only you." This was completely different to how he expected.

"Jethro, are you sure I would make you happy?"

"100%. I was the happiest I had been since Shannon and Kelly when you were with me in the hospital. I want to feel that happiness every day." Jenny's head was spinning.

"I was going to dine alone at home with wine and Chinese, how about you join me?"

"I would be honoured to dine with you." Gibbs took her by the arm and led her out of the office.

When they arrived at her house Gibbs was given a glass of wine to drink while Jenny ordered the meals. The made small talk as they waited for the delivery man to come. When he finally came and Gibbs had insisted on paying, they sat and watched TV as they ate. Gibbs placed his carton down on the coffee table and put his arm around Jenny. She too, put her carton down and snuggled up to him. They sat like that for about 20 minutes before Gibbs lowered his head to face hers. They were locked in each others eyes. Jenny didn't realise that the gap between them was closing with every second that passed. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She had always laughed at the fireworks illusion that apparently happens when you kiss the one you love but at that moment she didn't doubt it. She couldn't, she was experiencing it herself. The moment was magical. When they pulled apart for a much needed breath she could feel a tingle on her lips. Gibbs smirked at her. She couldn't resist. She locked his lips with hers and felt herself being pushed down into her sofa. She didn't care, all she wanted was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that's what she got.

Author's Note - There's the story finished! I'm thinking of doing a sequel so comment if you want that.


End file.
